TheEnslaved Kunoichis rewritten version
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when three kunochis go on a mission and it gos wrong? will they fall in love with there master's? Narux Saku Ino X Haku Hintanta x Saskue au mini harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mission Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I, Mr. grimjaw, don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

It was a beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village, and three young kunoichi were walking up to Hokage Tower. The pink-haired kunoichi knocked on the door.

Upon knocking, they heard a voice. "Enter."

So, the pink haired girl, along with a black-haired girl and a blonde-haired girl, entered the room.

There was a woman with honey-blonde hair and warm-brown eyes sitting behind a desk. The woman stated, "I have a mission for you three. I need you three to free an enslaved village, where auctions have been held."

"Yes, my lady," replied the pink-haired girl. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She had pale white skin, jade green eyes, and a great figure.

The girl next to Sakura also had pale white skin with platinum-blonde hair, put up in a high pony tail, and baby blue eyes. Her name was Ino Yamanaka. The other girl had even paler skin then the other two; it was as white as snow. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. She had black hair and violet eyes.

After accepting the mission, they left. The mission had them headed for the Land of Fangs.

Before leaving for their mission, they put on their gear. Sakura wore a red top with white sleeves and white edging the bottom of her shirt, leaving her stomach exposed. She had her clan's symbol located on her chest, which was a round circle. She also wore black shorts with a kind of skirt that had a white band and red cloth in the middle with white edging.

Ino, on the other hand, wore a purple blouse with an open front, a purple apron-like skirt, which was over a shorter black skirt. The purple top revealed her stomach as well.

Hinata was wearing a loose fitting, lavender cream jacket, which was zipped up, along with lavender cuffs. She had on mesh armor located under her jacket, navy blue pants, and low heeled sandals.

The three girls were jumping from tree to tree until they were a mile away. There they stopped, taking their headbands and ninja gear off. Everything was put into their backpacks before they started walking to the village.

The trio made it to the gates, entering and taking over a vacant house, which had been perused before starting their mission. Upon entering the house, they looked around and found many items they could use while they stayed there. The three were tired, so they all went to their own bedrooms to sleep.

_The Next Day_

As the trio woke up and got ready to leave the house, Ino found some charka cuffs and a slave outfit for Sakura to wear.

"Here put this on," said Ino. She threw a long-sleeved top that covered Sakura's breasts, but exposed her stomach, along with some underwear.

The top was brown and the underwear was the same color as Sakura's hair. After changing, the trio went to the market and tied Sakura's spread out limbs on two posts, which were on opposing ends.

Hinata whispered into Sakura's ear, "S…sorry, S…. Sakura."

Ino, on the other hand, left and went to a desk. "Hello," Ino greeted.

"Hello," responded a man. "How may I help you?" Ino gave him a bright smile while pointing at a piece of paper. He handed it to her, and she signed it.

A guy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes came near Sakura and Hinata and questioned, "May I take a look?" Hinata nodded her head, yes. Naruto made a circle around Sakura before grabbing her face and looking into her jade, green eyes. Sakura could feel heat rise to face.

The blonde then took the ball gag out of her mouth and proceeded to open her mouth. Sakura liked the guy, but hated what he was doing to her. She spat in his face and snapped, "Eat this." Luckily for him, he dogged, but put the ball back into her mouth. He moved to stroking Sakura's toned stomach and breasts. To this, Sakura snarled at him, though it was muffled.

He ignored her, taking his finger and started fingering her vagina. Her eyes began to tear up as she grinded her teeth in pain. Though she felt pain she also felt pleasure at the touch.

Hinata saw this and implored, "H…how'd …do you…l…like the merchandise?"

All the while, Sakura felt her vagina becoming wet. She tried to hold it in, but couldn't help becoming wet in the end. The blonde smirked at this and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Looks like you have a delicate vagina."

He took out his finger and stated, "One million ryo." He waited for Hinata's answer to his bid.

Ino showed up and asked, "You want her?"

The other blonde gave a smile and replied, "Yes, I do." Naruto pulled a bag out and gave it to Ino.

She took it and responded, "Thanks, good-looking". Ino telepathically sent a message to Sakura, "Sakura, Hinata and I will handle the slaves tonight."

Sakura acknowledged, "Ok, I will be fine."

_That Night_

Ino and Hinata snuck into the slave holding cells, knocking out the guards, and taking the keys from them before unlocking the cells.

While unlocking the cells, a guard came around the corner and noticed what they were doing. In response, he pressed a button setting the alarm off.

As the guards came, Ino took out her tanto. It was a short, black sword, which she swung at the guards, killing some of them. Meanwhile, Hinata activated her byakugan, using protection of the eight trigrams. The attack killed half the remaining group, protecting her and Ino.

Staring at the remaining guards, Ino summoned Katsuyu and commanded, "Tell Lady Tsunade that our cover has been blown!" Katsuyu transported itself to the Hokage. Hinata dropped her justu, and the two fled to the village gates until they noticed that they were being tailed. The two kunoichi decided it was best to split up.

The two raven haired men followed, one of which looked like a female. Both of them split up as well following their targets.

Ino paused and turned around, yelling, "Who are you?" Haku replied by throwing a senbon, pinning Ino to a tree. She found that she could not use her right arm. She pulled the senbon out and used her charka to enhance her strength, before using cherry blossom impacted tiny rocks, which were scattered everywhere. Haku dodged them, but got nicked by a couple.

Haku was losing his patience. He didn't want to kill the young kunoichi, so he threw another senbon, hitting Ino's other arm. She started feeling strange. Ino started to pull out an antidote, intending to inject it into her neck, but she dropped it. She realized she was paralyzed and that she was seeing double. She fell to the ground, and Haku grinned, commenting, "I am glad that I didn't have to use my full-powered kekkei genkai." He then hit one of Ino's pressure points causing her to black out.

Meanwhile, Hinata used her gentle fist style. "Oh, I see. You're a Hyuga then," Sasuke stated with mad eyes. He closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were red with three wheels at the pupils.

Hinata gasped. "You must be an Uchiha." Steadying herself, Hinata charged at Sasuke, hitting his shoulder with a gentle fist strike, which only did a little damage. After the strike, Hinata took out a food pill, swallowing it.

While Hinata was busy, Sasuke used the fire-style, fire ball justu. A huge fire ball shot at Hinata. She barely managed to dodge it, but it did manage to nick her right shoulder, which burnt. She gritted her teeth in pain from the wound. Ignoring the pain, Hinata used eight trigram air palm. Sasuke smirked because he couldn't see anything until he was blown off his feet from the hit, causing him to cough up blood.

Sasuke knew he had to attack her blind spot, so he used his speed and disappeared. He reappeared right behind Hinata, hitting a pressure point in the back of her neck in order to temporarily deactivate the byakugan. He then walked around her and reactivated his sharingan.

Hinata looked into his eyes, when a shadowy figure of him appeared in front of her. (Author's note: the genjustu begins here.) Susanoo appeared in front of the Hyuga heiress, grasping her. She struggled to break free, it absorbing her into itself.

_In Reality_

Hinata screamed, "Ahhh!" Sasuke smirked, a twisted smirk, as the heiress' will broke. Hinata blacked out. Sasuke picked up her unconscious form, taking her back to his mansion. Haku was doing the same with Ino.

_At the Leaf_

Katsuyu appeared on Shizune's desk and reported, "Shizune, Ino's, Sakura's and Hinata's covers have been blown, or at least Ino's and Hinata's have been. I did not see Sakura."

Shizune busted into Tsunade's office and told her the bad news. Tsunade ordered, "Gather a rescue team now! Bring me these people." She handed the files to Shizune, who ran to gather up the team.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Sakura was blindfolded, sitting in a chariot. She asked, "Where are we going?"

Naruto responded, "We are going to my mansion." As he mentioned this, they pulled up to his mansion. He exited, dragging Sakura with, by a chakra chain. He knocked on the door, which was opened by a female that looked just like Sakura's master. The look-alike said, "Ah, master Naruto. You're back from your slave shopping." She opened the door completely and let them in.

"Please take this girl to her chambers and get her cleaned up." Naruto looked over her file and knew it was fake. He then called for an info breaker on the phone.

Jiraiya answered, "What do you need?"

Naruto replied, "I need info on my new slave. She has pink hair and jade, green eyes." Jiraiya pulled up a file and sent it to Naruto to read.

_Meanwhile with Sakura_

"Here's your chamber, Miss Haruno."

Sakura was shocked. "How did you know my name?" she questioned.

"Master Naruto just told me," Naruko stated before leaving.

Sakura entered the bathroom and got naked. She put her old, slave clothes on the floor and turned on the shower. While showering, she washed her hair with shampoo and her body with soap before rinsing it off.

When she got out, she put on the maid uniform. It was black, and it exposed her stomach and the bottom of her breasts. The skirt was short and revealed her legs all the way up to her thighs. After dressing she went to her bed room where Naruto was waiting.

Naruto got up and circled her like before, which she hated. Naruto touched her stomach and she tensed. She could feel her body heat up, heated to the core, and hatred rose within her body. He then moved his hand to her breasts that caused her to try to flip him, but Naruto reversed it and put her on the bed. He commented, "Now, now. That's no way to treat your master and the guy who's trying to help you. By the way, my member is close to your very delicate vagina." Sakura's whole body became hotter, and out of sexual reaction she became wet. Suddenly, Naruto got off of her.

Just then, Naruko and a girl with even paler blonde hair came in and saw what he did. Both Shion and Naruko blushed as they remembered when they were in the same position as Sakura was.

Sakura stared at Shion. Shion snapped, "What? Are you a lesbian?" She had a bra-like, white shirt and blue pants. Her eyes were lavender.

Sakura replied, "No, it's just that you're not wearing the same uniform as Naruko and I are."

Shion stated with venom, "It was my choice."

Naruto activated his Juinjustu on Shion. A circle within a square started to grow on Shion's body. She fell to her knees and hands. Electricity started coming from the marks. She screamed in extreme pain, "Ahhh! M … m… master, p… pleas…se… stop! I won't be rude anymore!" Naruto released the hand sign.

As it stopped, Shion began to huff from the pain and the strain that was put onto her body. Sakura made a mental note that her new master had good tastes in women.

Suddenly, a man and a woman came in. The man had short, black hair and he was wearing a kimono. The kimono was blue. He was also wearing sandals. The woman wore a red jacket, which showed her stomach. She had flower tattoos there. There were flower petals on her face and legs. She also wore a short dress that looked very expensive.

The guy took Sakura's left arm and the women took her right. "Ah! Let me go!" Sakura yelled. She thrashed around as they made there way to the dungeons where Sakura was tied up. Naruto took off her maid shirt and brought out a brand. The brand had his clan's symbol, which was put onto her back. "Sakura cried out in pain. He then went through hand signs and put his Juinjustu on her. She shrieked again in pain, before blacking out.

An hour later, she woke up to the smell of food on her bedside table. She saw a note, so she read it.

It read, "Dear Sakura, Sorry you had to see me activate the curse mark on Shion. I am also sorry about the curse mark and branding I had to do to you." Sakura put the note down and felt her neck. She felt the mark. She went to body-sized mirror and saw both the symbol and curse mark on her back. She knew that she was Nartuo's forever now.

She ate her dinner before going to sleep.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed V2/the revised version of the Enslaved Kunoichis. Sorry it took so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Captive Blondes

Ino woke up wearing a white dress that had thin straps, a small collar, and revealed her stomach. She also had a slave collar and a gold bracelet on her right forearm. She got out of bed and looked around the bed chamber. It was huge. When she spotted the staircase, she went down. She was so astonished with her surroundings that she did not see the person she ran into.

They both fell. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" said a blonde with four ponytails, green eyes, and a good figure. The woman looked annoyed as there were clean clothes lying all over on the staircase. She remarked with a stern look in her eyes, "I hope Master Haku or Master Zabuza don't see this!" She started franticly picking up the clothes. Ino helped the other blonde, who wore a white dress that went all the way down to her hips. She also wore a golden, triangle necklace and a slave collar above it.

A guy came by with long, straight black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pink kimono. When he came into view, he saw the mess. He began helping to pick up the clothes.

"So, what's with the racket?" questioned another man, who was rushing into the room. He had short, spikey black hair with a bandage over his mouth "It was Temari, father. She made a mess. I will handle it."

Haku activated his Juinjustu. A star mark appeared on Temari's neck. When she was paralyzed, Haku began feeling her up. She let out muffled grunts of pain. Haku rubbed her stomach and Temari then murmured, "Sorry, master. It won't happen again!" Haku deactivated the Juinjustu at her apology. Temari rested before picking up all the clothes. She took them back for another wash.

Haku's brown eyes met Ino's baby blue eyes and Ino blushed. Haku whispered, "You are very attractive." Ino giggled in response and Haku put his hand out.

Ino grabbed it, and he helped her up. "It was my fault, sir. I ran into her. Sorry." Ino felt a sting on her face as she fell to the ground. Her right cheek was red.

"That's for not calling him master! You bitch!" Haku then went to Ino's side.

"Father, that was uncalled for! She's my slave, not yours!" Zabuza grumbled and left. Haku took her back to her chamber and called his mother to help. She came in to the room. She had long, blonde hair with two bangs framing her face. She had brown eyes like Haku. She was wearing a gold kimono and gold socks.

"Hi, my name is Suiren." Her hand began to glow green charka. She was going to put her hand to Ino's bruised cheek, but Ino smacked it away.

Ino said, "No, I can do it. I am a medical ninja." Suiren nodded to Haku. He loosened Ino's collar just a little. Ino's hand began glowing green as she put her hand to her cheek to heal it.

Suiren stated, "We have to tighten it again to seal your chakra. Sorry about my husband and this."

Haku gave her a sad smile and asked, "What is your name, princess?"

Ino blushed at the pet name. She cleared her throat and stated, "It's Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan in the Hidden Leaf."

_Meanwhile at the Leaf Village_

Tsunade gathered a team together that consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and, finally, Might Guy. Tsunade said, "I called you all here this morning, because three of our Leaf Kunoichi went missing while on assignment." She handed them three files. They all looked through the files. Kakashi and Shikamaru were shocked that Sakura and Ino had been captured. Sakura was like a daughter to Kakashi, while Ino was like a lover to Shikamaru.

Tsunade said, "They went MIA at a village that's been enslaved. Now go look for them!" At Tsunade's order, the retrieval team for Sakura, Ino, and Hinata left to go save them.

_Back to Ino_

Ino, Haku, and his adoptive mother left Ino's chambers. Haku commented, "Hotaru may need your help in the kitchen." Ino left for the kitchen.

Ino saw another blonde with long hair and dark green eyes when she arrived at the kitchen. Ino thought to herself, "Her master must have a blonde fetish." She went up to the girl and said, "Hi, Hotaru!"

The girl turned around and gave Ino a smile. She stated, "Oh, you must be the new slave that master Haku brought home last night."

Ino was confused. "Don't you mean mistress? Haku is a girl," Ino replied. Ino took some celery and began chopping it up with a knife.

"No, he's a male," replied Hotaru. Ino was shocked blushed in embarrassment. She noticed that Hotaru had a dress that revealed her stomach.

"So, what are we cooking for Haku and his parents?"

Hotaru looked worried, while chopping the tomatoes. Hotaru said, "Call him master or you will get beating!" The look on Ino's face showed that she was not going to call Haku, master, or even be subservient.

Temari came in and gave a wrathful look at Ino. "Hey, blonde bitch, you will pay for making Master Haku activate my curse mark!" she yelled. Temari grabbed a knife and charged at Ino. Ino dodged while Temari swung and missed. It hit some plates, which fell to the ground and broke. The clatter could be heard from the dining room.

Haku and his adoptive parents entered the kitchen. Haku and Zabuza activated the Juinjustu on Temari. When she was paralyzed her lips were caressed causing her to flinch from the pain. Zabuza ordered, "As punishment, you two will work without any food or water. Now, go clean!" Both Ino and Temari started cleaning the Mansion.

_Three Days Later_

Ino and Temari passed out from exhaustion, starvation, and dehydration. Haku took Ino to the dungeon and bound her to the table with a silk blanket. When she woke up she asked, "Where am I?" The room was dark and there were cells everywhere. She tried to move, but she found that she could not. She started struggling. "Ugh, let me go!" she yelled, while Haku found himself entertained by her reactions.

Haku came out of the shadows. "You're in my dungeon, princess."

Ino shivered in fear. "What are you going to do to me?" she fearfully asked.

"Oh, nothing," Haku mumbled. Ino did not hear as she was distracted. He gave her chocolate, and she took a bite. It tasted weird. When Haku caressed her lips, her body began to squirm and became hot as the kiss went on.

He stopped. "What did you do to me?" she asked in fear. She could not shake the strange heat from her body. Her master then took a feather and began stroking Ino's breasts with it. Ino squirmed, and her back arched. He proceeded to stroking her stomach with the feather. With each stroke, her body heated up more, and her yearning rose. The sweat was coating her body. He went down to her vagina, and the feather entered. She arched her back again. "I… f… feel g… good m…H… Haku." It went in the folds of her vagina. It felt like bliss to Ino. She felt a pressure build and yelled, "I am going to cum!" Haku stopped. Ino gave a saddened moan and passed out.

Haku put her in the cell with Temari. "Now you two eat. After you are done eating, Temari, you're going to Sasuke's to learn to be more submissive to me!" he stated darkly.

"No, anything but him, master!" Temari yelled in terror. She began to shake in fear.

Haku left as Ino woke up. Both girls ate and drank like there was no tomorrow, then Haku came and had a leash and cuffs.

He opened the cell. Both blondes came out. Haku placed the leash and cuffs on Temari's collar as well as cuffs on her wrists, which were put behind her back. Haku and Ino then escorted Temari to a chariot that would take her to Sasuke's. The chariot left. Ino wondered who this Sasuke guy was, and what was he like.

Haku asked, "Ino, will you set the dinner table?" Ino went and began setting the table. Haku thought, "She's hot." Hotaru was serving leftovers from three nights ago.

When the table was set, Ino left to go to her bedchamber. Hotaru followed her and knocked on the door. "Come in," Ino said.

Hotaru questioned, "Where is Temari at?" Ino looked over at her, surprised that she did not know of her punishment.

Ino then replied, "She went to some guy named Sasuke."

Hotaru began to shake at the name. "He's the most feared master in this country."

She left, and Ino went to sleep. She began dreaming of her master, but was woken up by Haku, who led her to the dungeon again. He tied her hands over her head, but Ino was too tired to understand what was happening. Haku got the Yuki Clan's symbol's prong ready and placed it on her back. She screamed in pain. He then put his Juinjustu on her neck. She whimpered before passing out.

Haku took her back to her chamber and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and said, "Good night, princess."

Author's note: I would like to thank mekashi and Psicodeimos for their ideas for Ino's and Temari's punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Cruelest Master

Hinata woke up in a dungeon cell. "Where am I?" she questioned. She noticed a girl with blonde hair and four pig tails shaking in fear.

The girl turned around and stuttered in fear, "O…oh y…you're …. a…awake…. Y… you are …. at Sasuke Uchiha Manor. He's the most feared master in this country! My name is Temari, by the way."

Hinata saw different clothes on her. It was a white dress, which went down to her thigh, and on the back she had a white cape tied to her shoulder blades. She also wore a slave collar on her neck. It was uncomfortable.

Hinata began to shake. She was cold. The dungeon was cold and drafty.

Two girls came down the stairs of the dungeon. The first girl had long, orange hair and chocolate, brown eyes with bruises all over her face. She had a great figure. She wore a purple, tube top and purple, short shorts. The other girl had long brown hair put up in huge pony tail with bangs framing her face. She had black-brown eyes with freckles all over. She wore a red bra and red see-thru pants. She, too, had a great figure.

The girl with the orange hair went to Hinata's cell, gave her a grim smile, and said, "My name is Sasame Fuma." Hinata shook her head in response.

The other girl slid a bowl of slop in Temari's cell. Temari trembled at the sight of the girl. She introduced herself. "My name is Hokuto." Temari took the slop and ate it. She grimaced, because it tasted nasty.

Sasame put a chain on Hinata's collar and dragged her out. Hinata stumbled. "W… where are y….you t….taking m….me?" she questioned while stuttering and twirling her fingers.

Hokuto followed behind and said, "To master Sasuke's bed chamber." Both Hokuto and Sasame led Hinata to their master's bedchamber. Sasuke gave a dark smirk.

"W… what do … you w….. want?" she asked as she played with her fingers. Sasuke was getting mad, so he slapped her. Hinata fell. Her lips were bleeding as was her nose.

Hinata got up and questioned "W… what was ….t …that ….f…..for?" Sasuke grabbed Hinata and threw her over his shoulder before taking her back to the dungeon.

Sasuke tied Hinata up and went through hand seals. As he put his hand on Hinata's neck, she let out a cry of pain. A snake appeared biting its tail. Sasuke got a prong out with the Uchiha crest on it, and put it on Hinata's back. She screamed in pain before blacking out.

An hour later, Hinata woke up again. She went up the stairs to see an open dinner seat. Hinata went and pulled out the seat. Sasuke activated her juinjustu, and Hinata yelled, "It burns!" The snake, on her body, grew. Hinata rolled on the floor in pain. Sasuke laughed darkly. Hokuto and Sasame watched in fear as their master had his fun, and pleasure, at Hinata's begged, "S….stop, S…Sauske. "

It angered Sasuke more being called by his name. He kicked her in the stomach. "Call me master! Now refill my wine glass, bitch!" Sasuke stopped, and the Hinata rose as a women came in.

The women had long, brown hair, which was formed into a ball with a knitting needle on the top of her head. She wore a black kimono, and had pale skin and brown eyes.

She smirked, as if to basically say, "I know your juinjustu was activated." "Now, go get me some wine, slave." Hinata went to get a wine glass and wine. She poured wine into his glass. It poured over and landed on Sasuke's clothes. She did the same to Sasuke's mother.

They were both mad. Sasuke began beating her again. "You are a stupid bitch, who can't do anything right!" Sasuke hit Hinata in the stomach and she coughed up blood.

Sasuke's mom laughed at Hinata's pain. "My name is Yuni," said Sasuke's adoptive mother, as she joined in on the beating.

A man with short hair and a beard came in the room. He had brown hair and orange eyes. "That's enough," he told both, Sasuke and Yuni. Hinata had more bruises, black eyes, and blood all over her face."Take her to the medical wing right now!" Sasuke signaled Sasame and Hokuto to take her there.

Both girls proceeded to take an arm of Hinata, and took her to the medical wing where they placed her on a bed.

_Meanwhile with Temari_

Temari was chained up. Sasuke held a whip in his hands, hitting her with it. Temari yelled in pain. "It hurts. Please stop, Master Sasuke! Stop!" He whipped her for an hour.

_An Hour Later_

Temari had passed out from the pain, and woke up in the medical wing. She woke up the same time as Hinata.

The family medic came in and healed both Hinata and Temari. Both girls said their thanks before the medic left the room. It was white, like a hospital room. Both Hinata and Temari were amazed at how big the manor was.

Sasuke came into the medical ward with a smirk on his lips. Both Temari and Hinata saw this and began to quiver in fear.

Sasuke walked over to Hinata, grabbed her chin, forcing her to gaze into his black, cold, piercing eyes. He leaned in slowly, and kissed her. Hinata squirmed in his grip before deciding to quit and letting him kiss her.

He slapped her. "No, bitch! You don't fight your master!" She flinched in pain and just stood still. She became emotionless, with vacant eyes. Sasuke stopped.

Hinata's face became cherry red. She began playing with her fingers, and said, "T…thank y…you, M… master S… Sasuke."

Sasuke became annoyed, and smacked her again, but harder this time. "Stop playing with your fingers and stuttering like an idiot, you dumb bitch!" Hinata flinched at the tone of his voice and nodded her head that she would stop.

_Meanwhile with the rescue team_

Kakashi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru, and Might Guy arrived at the village at almost sundown. They had taken their ninja gear off, and replaced it with vacation clothes.

They booked rooms at an inn and noticed there were slaves with collars on their necks everywhere. They were serving the guests. Kakashi went to the bar and asked, "Sir, have you seen any girls with pink, blonde, or midnight black hair?"

The bar tender gave a tired look. "Do you know how many females, who become slaves, go thru this village on a daily basis? A lot buddy," he said in a gruff voice.

Kakashi sat back down with the guys. "I didn't find any info on the girls. Sorry, guys," Kakashi said, sadly. A girl with long, brown hair, purple rectangles on both of her cheeks, and brown eyes came by.

Kakashi's eyes became big. He knew the women. He thought it was Rin, his long lost-thought dead teammate. "Hello there. My name is Rin Nohara." Four other girls came by as well. Each girl was around a member of the retrieval team.

One had her arms around Shikamaru's neck. She had purple hair and black eyes. "Hey, Sweetie," she said seductively. She and Rin had a waitress uniform.

Another girl had short, black hair, pink eyes, and was short and skinny. She wore a revealing waitress uniform. All five women did. She went up to Lee's side, gave him his dinner, and whispered sweet seductions in his ear.

A young woman went up to Guy. She had jade, green eyes and long, brown hair. "Hello, my name is Natsuhi, and I am to serve you anything you want. I will make it come true."

A woman with short, blonde hair and blue eyes was at Neji's side kissing his cheek and rubbing his shoulders. "You are very handsome and you're a protégé aren't you? I can tell."

All five girls then left, and the guys ate their meals. They were thinking on how to find Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

_Back to Hinata_

Sasuke left the medic ward. Hinata was speechless, because of two reasons. The first was that she just had her very first kiss. Two, she was broken. She had no will anymore.

Sasuke was walking back to his bed chamber and blushed. He thought, "Wow, that new slave, Hinata, and my other two slaves are so damn hot!"

Hinata got out of bed and went to the dining room where Hokuto was sitting at the table for dinner. "Oh. Hey, Hinata. How are you?" Hinata said nothing. She just stared at Hokuto. Hokuto knew that she was broken, just like her and Sasame. "You can talk with us you know?"

Hinata questioned, "I can, but won't I get a beating from Master Sasuke or Mistress Yuni?"

Sasame came into the room with food, and said, "Not if we don't get caught by them." Hinata stayed quiet. Sasuke and his adoptive parents entered the dining room and began eating. Hinata, Sasame, and Hokuto went to all different sides of the table, and stood at their masters' and mistress' sides as they ate.

Sasuke's father said, "After dinner, you girls need to clean up and take our guest slave Temari, too. Oh, sorry about before, Miss Hinata. My name is Mujini Anano." He then continued eating. After dinner the girls cleaned up the table.

All four slaves went to the bath house, got undressed, and began to bath. Sasame stated, "Isn't Master Mujini a nice guy?"

"Yes, he is," replied Hokuto.

"I guess he's nicer then Master Sauske is," Hinata replied.

Temari said, "I can't wait to get back to Master Haku. I have learned my lesson. I will apologize to Ino when I return."

Hinata was shocked at Temari's statement. "So, Ino is a slave, too?" she questioned.

Temari said, "Yes, but don't worry. Master Haku is a nice master, and he has a thing for her, me, and Hotaru as well."

Hinata wondered, "I wonder how Sakura is doing?"

Temari, Sasame, and Hokuto wondered who she was. The trio asked in unison, "Who's she? Who's her master?"

Hinata replied, "A friend of mine, and her master has short, blonde spiky hair, and ocean, blue eyes."

Hokuto answered, "That's Master Naruto. He's a very nice guy, and is nice to his slaves behind his parent's back."

Hinata looked calmed, and the girls finished bathing before getting dressed in new clothes. They then left the bathhouse.

They all went to the dungeon, to their separate cells, and went to bed.

_The Next Day_

The girls got up and set the table up for Sasuke and his family. They came in and ate. Sasuke signaled Hinata to come over. She did.

She asked, "Yes, master? What do you want?"

Sasuke replied, "I want to see you some time." Hinata nodded, and went back to her post.

Hinata thought, "What's wrong with Master Sasuke?" She cleaned the table and wandered around the manor, looking around.

Author's Note: End of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Am I falling in love with my Master?**

**Author's note: There will be a lemon so you stand warned.**

A whole Spring and Summer have passed since Sakura Haruno became a slave to Naruto Uzumaki making her think "Ino and Hinata were also made slaves…I wonder if they are alright…are they even still alive?"

Sakura sighed and returned to observe Naruto have dinner with his parents, as they did every week around these days. She have come to like her master but so far no news of a rescue team had reach her.

Shifting her gaze from the gathered family, Sakura turned to a mirror where she appraised her looks.

She was wearing a new white dress with spaghetti shoulder straps that went down to her upper leg, a golden belt around her waist and white sandal high heels.

Closing her eyes Sakura thought "He probably paid for these"

Naruko and Shion, who stood on the opposite side of the dining room, saw the look of contempt Sakura gave Naruto but he nor his parents seemed to notice and if they did, didn't cared.

"We will be going on a yearlong business trip with Haku and Sasuke's parents" suddenly said Kagura as her husband and son finished their dinner.

Naruto nodded silently while her husband just grumbled a reply standing up from the table and leaving the place for his room. Kagura followed after without exchanging looks with her son.

Naruto also stood up and left with a tired sigh leaving his slaves alone to pick up after him.

With that Naruko, Shion and Sakura cleaned the table, washed the dishes in silence and went to bed right after. But in Sakura's case she packed her few belongings and snuck out of the manor and past the invisible fence.

Naruto who had trouble sleeping heard her sneaking out of the manor and hastily getting dressed went after Sakura before she placed too much distance between them.

Keeping her within sight he angrily yelled "Sakura come back here right now!"

Not heeding him at all, Naruto growled and activated Sakura's curse seal delivering a powerful shock that paralyzed her momentarily. But clenching her teeth endured the pain and thundered off.

Sakura reached a huge frozen lake and trusting her kunoichi training started running on top of it while yelling "I'd rather die than continue being a slave!"

"Sakura stop! The ice still is too thin to walk upon!" yelled Naruto back standing by the lake's shore.

That made Sakura lose concentration making her hurried steps break the ice and finally give under her weight. This made her plunge straight into the icy water that in turn cramped her muscles weakening her severely.

Unable to use her chakra and with little air in her lungs, Sakura started hitting the ice fruitlessly while her consciousness was fading into darkness.

Finally giving in to oblivion Sakura's last sight was of a bright blue orb over the ice before everything turned to darkness.

**Later…**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and after suppressing the panic of the unknown, noticed she was in a warm bed. Turning her eyes she caught the shape of her so called master beside her asleep, snoring lightly and with a thin line of drool by his mouth.

He was lightly touching her hand and though she wanted to shake it off, she also noticed how warm it was and for that matter she was too. This told her she was likely running a fever after falling in the icy water.

Breathing in she turned to face Naruto and gently woke him up.

Naruto opened his eyes and jumped out of the bed as the first rays of a new day entered the room, but before he could say something, Sakura said "Why did you saved me?"

Naruto blinked at the question and calmly replied "What kind of master would I be if I'd let you die?"

Sakura's mouth opened a little but didn't reply anything.

Grinning, Naruto said "Stay in bed, I'll be back" and left to dress up.

Sakura closed her eyes and touching herself noticed that her womanhood wasn't abused nor her hymen torn which allowed her to sigh in relief of not having been raped while unconscious.

**Manor's Courtyard**

Kagura and Shibito were finishing packing their belongings on their carriage in preparation for their long trip out of town.

Kagura turned to the approaching Naruto and asked "Where's your newest slave son?"

Naruto's broad smile decreased and replied "Sleeping but worry not mother, I used the cursed seal on her and beat some obedience into her as well"

This in turn made both of his foster parents cruelly grin at him while Naruko and Shion kept their heads bowed in respect of the house masters.

Giving a final farewell to their son, Kagura and Shibito finally departed the manor and left not to be seen for a long while.

Naruto in turn sighed in relief and made his way back to Sakura's bed chamber with a first aid kit that Shion provided for him.

There Naruto took Sakura's temperature and it was as he suspected. She was running a rather high fever.

So he had Naruko bring him the medicines of the house.

Deciding for a beverage he turned to Sakura and said "It's bitter but it'll help"

But a feverish Sakura started fighting back with a flailing of limbs prompting Naruto to have Naruko and Shion restrain her movements while he forced the medicine into Sakura's mouth.

Since the medicine had analgesic effects, the girl was soon asleep once again.

Naruto dismissed his other slaves and sat by Sakura's bed where the girl started mumbling in her sleep.

"Ino…Hinata…where are you?...are you safe?...please…." mumbled Sakura more clearly and after that tears began running down her face.

Naruto remembered the names from the day he bought Sakura and realized that they were probably her companions.

Naruto got and left Sakura to continue sleeping while he went to the study where he contacted Jiraiya, his godfather.

"Hey Naruto, has been some time huh? What do you need kid?" asked Jiraiya over the phone.

Naruto chuckled at him and said "I need help finding two girls. One has fair skin, baby blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. The other has snow white skin, straight midnight black hair and pupil less violet eyes. They go by Ino and Hinata"

"Got it. I'll contact you once I know something" replied Jiraiya hanging up.

Naruto got up and caught the scent of freshly cooked ramen coming from the kitchen where Naruko was being done.

Naruto entered the kitchen and taking some of the ramen for himself said "Naruko, take some of it to Sakura's room please"

"Yes master" replied Naruko complying with his command.

As Naruko made to comply she felt her body heating up and thought "Not again! I am getting all hot again! I have been going on like this for two years"

Just as Naruko was about to leave the kitchen a loud scream resounded through the house and then a loud yelling.

"Master! Naruko! Who put a water bucket above my door?!" yelled an angry Shion drenched in water with her clothes becoming transparent and showing her body underneath.

Naruko grinned and quickly left for Sakura's room where the pin haired girl was already awake but still weak.

Naruko sat up a bed table over Sakura and placed the steaming bowl of ramen on it. The smell alone was enough to have Sakura start eating albeit silently.

Naruko had gone back to the kitchen for a bowl and taking a seat next to Sakura started to eat in a manner similar to Naruto's. Which was fast and without manners.

Sakura observed the girl eating in such a disgusting fashion but being fed up with the silence asked "How did you become Naruto's slave?

Naruko slurped the last noodles and cleaning herself stood up and shut the door.

Naruko then turned to Sakura with a serious expression and asked "Can you keep a secret?"

Sakura gulped and nodded.

Naruko nodded back and said "I am…I am Master Naruto's clone. I was made in a lab by a man named Orochimaru. I found out that he scooped some of Master Naruto's blood when he scraped his knee during his ninja training. He raised me for a time but eventually he left me in a village full of bad people who upon seeing that Orochimaru wasn't coming back, sold me to the Slave Traders. Sometime later I was sold to master Naruto"

That made Sakura become quite shocked but not knowing what else to say she just finished eating giving her bowl to Naruko who took it and left the room in complete silence.

Sakura turned around on the bed taking the few sounds of the place and the falling early snow outside.

**Back with Naruto**

Shion was still quite angry at Naruko over her "wet prank" and was stomping back to her room not noticing Naruto walking right behind her. And the moment she reached to remove her wet clothes, he grabbed her breasts from behind making her yelp in surprise.

"M-Master!" yelped Shion as Naruto kept fondling her.

It didn't took long for Shion's body to heat up under his intense ministrations.

Naruto moved to kiss her neck making the girl go bright red but eventually turn her face to catch his next kiss with her lips.

Turning to face one another still locked in kissing, Naruto slid Shion's mustard yellow jacket off her shoulder and started lifting her shirt.

When their lips parted Shion quickly pulled the shirt over her head as Naruto knelt in front of her kissing her body all the way down to her stomach

Shion also removed her bra as Naruto rose up again kissing her and fondling her breasts with wild abandon earning numerous pleasant moans from her.

Shion pulled Naruto's shirt over his head quickly and soon both were undoing each other's pants no longer able to contain their desire for one another's body.

Down to their lower undergarments, both Naruto and Shion continued kissing and groping.

This continued until Naruto got tired of it and instead slowly removed Shion's panties revealing her already moistened womanhood to him.

Grinning wildly Naruto probed her with a finger making Shion spasm and arch her back over the unexpected attack. And the moment he inserted a second one she couldn't hold it anymore and climaxed.

Naruto probed further enjoying his slave's show but as soon as he felt her hymen's resistance he pulled out of her. He then licked them slowly relishing her taste and offered some to Shion who was so dazed that she probably didn't knew what she was licking.

Naruto led Shion to her bed and getting to her night table opened the drawer and procured a condom which he quickly putted on.

Naruto returned to the bed where Shion was covering her upper body with her arms and had her legs shut tight looking somewhat fearful over what was going to finally happen.

Naruto crawled over her and kissing her parted her arms placing them to the sides so he could properly observe her body and then he forcefully parted her legs. And losing no time positioned himself at her entrance and slowly made his way into her.

He noticed how Shion struggled with the never before experienced intrusion so following an unwanted advise from his foster father started to stimulate her most sensitive part.

Still when he pushed through her hymen, Shion let out a loud pained scream that managed to momentarily stop Naruto's advance into her. But just waiting a moment Naruto kept going into Shion until he bottomed out.

Keeping his assault on her sensitive part, Naruto started moving back and forth with increasing speed as Shion got used to it and felt the pain giving way to unfelt pleasure.

"M-Master…" moaned Shion as she laced her arms behind Naruto's head who lowered himself on her and made his pace a frantic one.

Naruto kept the pace until he finally felt his own release coming and feeling Shion's clamping spasms on him knew she was close as well.

With a loud roar Naruto made one last push into Shion whose own climax made her howl while arching her back in rapture.

Once the pleasure washed over Naruto admired Shion's glistening body beneath him but grimaced a bit when he noticed the blood staining the bed sheets near his lower body.

Seeing that Shion was quickly drifting to sleep Naruto simply pulled over the sheets and got to rest next to Shion.

About an hour later Naruto slipped off Shion's bed and went to take a shower before returning to Sakura's bedside where the girl was sitting up and looking through the window.

Seeing her forlorn look Naruto asked "What's your village like?"

Sakura turned to Naruto with a mild scowl but upon remembering Konoha she just sighed and said "It's place of brave FREE men and women who look after each other by sharing their strength. They keep whenever they can a peaceful life and when they can't they fight with courage for a peaceful tomorrow"

Naruto nodded at her answer and smiling at her asked "How are you feeling?"

Sakura couldn't help but like that gentle smile and reply "Better…"

**With the Rescue Team**

The rescue team was gathered at their room in a country side inn. Kakashi observed throughout the window while Neji had his shoulder rubbed by Samui. Shikamaru sat by the table trying to figure out what were they missing in their search

They had looked for the missing kunoichi during the length of Spring and Summer but to no avail despite their best efforts and with the early snows of autumn and winter looming close were on the verge of giving up.

The door of the room resounded with a knock to which Shikamaru replied "Enter…"

Compelled by his response the inn keeper entered the room and handed Shikamaru a stash of papers while saying "Here, your girls are free with these"

Shikamaru examined the paper and said "Seems legit enough, all we have to do is singe them out"

With that the inn keeper removed the collars from the girls and removed the curse seals from them at the guys' joy.

Soon after, the team packed up and headed back to Konoha regretting they couldn't find Sakura, Hinata and Ino but happy nonetheless.

On the way back Rin asked "How much has the village changed Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned and replied "Not much but we now have Lady Tsunade as Hokage"

That made the girls smile and the guys realize that they had come to love them.

It took them three whole days to return at Konoha where Rin, Natsuhi, Samui, Kurotsuchi and Isaribi asked Tsunade to receive permission to settle in and resume their kunoichi careers.

**At Kakashi's place**

"Home at last…" sighed Rin stretching her arms and arching her back.

Kakashi seeing her asked "Say…want to go out shopping for some stuff? You know clothes and other things?"

Rin smiled at Kakashi and with a seductive look replied "Maybe later…" and walked into the bathroom.

Inside the room Rin's smile dropped a little and getting into the shower only thought of how to tell Kakashi how much she missed him and how great her love for him remained after 10 years.

**Back at Naruto's manor**

Naruto had not left Sakura's side since her fever and now that the girls seemed healthy once again he sighed and said "You are really pretty Sakura…"

Sakura stared at Naruto too see I he was mocking her but seeing no deception couldn't help but blush a bit and turning her head away mumbled "Thanks…"

Naruto nodded content and said "I have a favor to ask from you"

"What?" asked Sakura slightly turning to him.

"I need to you act as if I had finally broken you" said Naruto with seriousness in both voice and eye.

"W-Why?" asked Sakura feeling worried now.

"I can't deceive my parents anymore and I fear what they may do to you. I don't have any desire to break you but it would be in your best interest to comply this time" explained Naruto sounding a bit pleading.

"I-I don't know" replied Sakura turning her head away as to not show her hesitation.

"It would be for the best as I have not heard of a rescue team from your village despite my informants best efforts" said Naruto making Sakura nod slightly.

Sakura bowed her head and accepting her grim reality just nodded her consent with Naruto's proposal to play the submissive slave.

With that Naruto left the room allowing Sakura to enter the shower and clean off the fever's sweat.

Dressing up she left her room and went downstairs where Shion greeted her in high spirits and a pleased face.

Looking at Sakura, Shion said "You'll never guess what Master and I did!"

Before Sakura could ask, Shino excitedly said "We just made love!"

Sakura looked stunned while Shion continued "I think I have loved him for years now but now I am most certain of it! Hey, think you can help me out and become his loved one?!"

Sakura shook her head and blushing in embarrassment replied "I-I don't know…Ino, Hinata and myself never got distracted by boys and fully dedicated ourselves to the way of a ninja…"

Shion gave her a weird look and couldn't help but think on the manner by which they tended to their needs. Perhaps they had gone the girl on girl route?

Knowing the look in Shion's eyes an annoyed Sakura said "We aren't lesbians in case you wonder and if not for this damn collar and the seal, I would punch you through that wall"

"Yeah right, and I would block it with a barrier if I still had my Mystic Safety Bell…" replied an amused Shion.

After the short spat both girls smiled and then giggled walking to the kitchen where they would prepare dinner for Naruto while Naruko sat at the table looking a bit bored.

Seeing an excited Shion and a bother Sakura Naruko got up from the table and went to the study where Naruto was to let him know dinner would soon be ready.

There Naruto friendly greeted her and said "Mind sending this for me?"

Naruko nodded and approaching a window, she waved twice before opening it and right then and there a ninja in a light blue garment took them with a silent nod and left in the same manner.

**Author's note: End of chapter 4 please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5: The blondes of servitude**

**Author's note: Lemon in flash back and a Yuri scene /lemon and torture scene **

A whole Spring and Summer has passed since Ino Yamanaka was made a slave for Haku Yuki but unlike in so many other cases, she wasn't all that displeased with her situation given his good nature and overall kind treatment of her.

At the moment she found herself at the kitchen with Hotaru doing the dishes in a cooperative manner.

Hotaru stopped for a moment and turning to see Ino said "When do you think Temari will return?"

Ino slowed down and replied "I don't know…I hope soon"

Ino sighed and continued "Personally I am glad Master Zabuza is gone but I am also sad that Mistress Suiren had to go with him. She is quite nice and gentle"

Hotaru smiled at that and complimented "Wonder what she ever saw in Master Zabuza!"

"You have to dig really deep to know the good side of father" suddenly commented Haku coming from behind the girls but before either could react, he snaked his arms under theirs and took a firm grasp of their breasts earning him surprised yelps that turned to slight moans thanks to their conditioning.

Both girls couldn't help but lean back on him turning to look at his contented smiling face with bright blushes and dazed eyes. He fondled them further and this made them start panting and squirm under his touch.

"Just how I like them…" thought Haku relishing their faces.

Ino and Hotaru kept giving in without any resistance as their minds drifted to the night the first had come to Haku's belonging.

**Flashback**

Haku was at the moment gently applying a healing ointment on Ino's naked back to treat the prong burns on it. Fortunately the burns would not leave a mark thus keeping the fairness of his newest slave.

The cool touch of the ointment stirred Ino from her tired slumber. She had not entirely awaked yet turned on her back exposing her beautiful torso to Haku who couldn't help himself and simply took hold of her right breast giving it a light squeeze to then massage it slowly, enjoying its feel in his hand.

"It feels good Haku…" mewled Ino with a pleased smile not realizing she had called her master by his name.

Haku smirked at Ino and crawling on top of her lowered himself to her stopping just enough to start kissing her gently at first and increasingly passionate. He licked her lower lip making her open her mouth and immediately darting his tongue into it to deepen the kisses.

Ino wasn't used to such ministrations but enjoyed the sensations thoroughly anyway.

After a moment her eyes seemed to focus more and realized what was going with Haku kissing and fondling her. Haku was likely to exercise his Master authority on her and take her purity away in the following moments.

But that brief moment of panic passed as the pleasure Haku expectedly gave her drowned her fear and simply swept her away to his bidding. She started to experiment on her own and upon sucking his tongue she was rewarded with Haku's increased fervor for her.

Ino moaned into Haku's mouth as the man started playing with both her breasts now. She felt how her lower body started to heat up but didn't care as Haku lowered himself on her kissing her chest and later her flat well-toned belly.

The door of the bedroom creaked open and a sudden yelp made Haku stop his ministrations on a still mewling Ino.

Hotaru's face reddened badly and averting her gaze from the couple said "I-I am very sorry M-Master! I-I'll be going now!"

Hotaru began to turn when a mischievously smiling Haku said "Why don't you stay Hotaru? It's more fun the more people it has…"

Hotaru reddened even more but seeing the want in her master's eyes she closed her eyes and gulping closed the door behind her and slowly walked to Haku's side as Ino barely noticed her through glazed eyes.

Haku got up from the bed and giving Hotaru a peck on the lips quickly started undressing the girl slowly arousing her with slight touches here and there.

Once she was finally naked Haku gave her a long deep kiss that finally placed her in the right mood for what he had in mind.

Taking a seat by the bed Haku pointed his head at Ino and looking at Hotaru said "Why don't you show Ino what you like being done?"

Hotaru nodded her acknowledgment and slowly crawled on top of Ino who was barely starting to make sense of things happening around her. Still she couldn't utter a word as Hotaru's mouth collided with hers in ferocious kiss that managed to make her fully aware at last.

Hotaru stopped kissing Ino after a while and moved down kissing and licking her neck earning surprised yelps and an unwanted moan of pleasure.

Ino took the chance to weakly say "I-I am not into girls…"

But her protest became nothing when Hotaru started to play with her breasts nibbling her most important parts tenderly.

Ino moaned annoyed at her weakness making Haku chuckle his amusement.

Hotaru's left hand moved to Ino's nether region making the latter go rigid for a second but before long her hips started to grind at the first's hand encouraging her to continue.

Ino was clearly getting more and more aroused by the minute but her face still showed a little resistance that cracked completely when Hotaru kept playing with her and kissed her again.

Haku smirked deciding he had seen enough and wanting a hands on experience, began to undress showing his finely toned body to Ino who blushed further but seemed to be ready for whatever he wanted to do with him.

Haku slowly crawled over Hotaru who was still pleasuring Ino and slightly parted them to slowly descend between where he kissed Ino first and then Hotaru.

Hotaru though didn't stop playing with Ino's womanhood so Haku took her of her with greater enthusiasm since the first girl was already close to her climax.

Knowing Hotaru's weaknesses, Haku managed to make her reach her climax first but the bolt of pleasure made the girl curl her fingers and trigger Ino's own orgasm.

Both girls suffered light pleasure spasms as Haku got up from the bed and walked over to his pants from where he produced a condom he immediately put on.

Turning to the girls, who were watching him with dazed looks, he said "Hotaru, I am taking Ino first…"

Hotaru nodded and got off from Ino, taking a place next to her where she kept caressing her skin and kissing her arm.

Ino on her side just observed how Haku approached the bed, climbed on it, parted her legs and slowly impaled her with his sizeable manhood.

Ino squirmed a little with the strange sensation of having sex for the first time but the thorough foreplay from before made the experience not that painful as she have heard it was for virgins for herself.

She was thinking of this until Haku reached an obstacle in her that made her go rigid with the sudden shock of pain it sent through her spine.

"He must be at my…" barely thought Ino as Haku pushed further making her teeth greet feeling a tearing sensation going on in her.

Haku didn't seemed to be moved by Ino's obvious pain and instead kept going until he bottomed inside her.

Ino had closed her eyes tightly and two tears rolled down her cheeks as Haku just remained there giving her body time to get used to his intrusion.

Without warning Haku started to move back and forward slowly at first but picking up speed with each thrust. Ino in turn first yelped painfully but as she grew used to it and Haku managed to touch her most sensitive parts, pain gave way to pleasure she started to crave by adjusting her position under him.

Soon Ino was moaning as Haku kept going with increasing vigor.

"Is my princess enjoying this perhaps?" mockingly said Haku relishing Ino's pleased expression that reddened under his taunt.

"Master…can I too?" whined Hotaru kneeling besides the thrusting Haku and kissing his neck.

"Eager huh?" said Haku turning to kiss Hotaru full on the lips and then throw the girl over Ino who automatically started fondling Hotaru's breasts.

Hotaru turned to where her master was still thrusting into Ino while using his hands to place Hotaru's hips where he wanted and before she could speak a word Haku pierced her without consideration to her own virginity.

"This is what you get for not being patient" said Haku furiously pounding Hotaru while Ino whined over not having being able to keep him in and just started to kiss Hotaru and play with her further.

Like this Haku switched between one girl and the next several times in different positions that made the girls give and receive as much pleasure to each other as to Haku.

At the end the three had climaxed several times and in particular the girls were left with an insatiable craving for their master and one another.

**Flashback ends.**

Haku had played with her slaves a bit before letting them get done with their duties and once done both headed to his bedroom. For he had commanded that he was not to sleep alone anymore unless he wished it.

Ino and Hotaru had gotten quite proficient at pleasing their master and each other as a bonus and once their love making, if it could be called that, was done they got to sleep contently next to their master.

In her sleep, Ino had a dream where she stood in the middle of a road that forked in three directions.

One led to the rescue team from Konoha, the other to her slave mates and the last towards a smiling Haku.

Ino turned to the rescue team and a for a moment considered sprinting in their direction but before she took a step forward she took a glance to her slaves companions who strangely were dressed in the same manner as the rescue team.

This stopped her mid step and made her wonder if Konoha was no different that the slavers for after all they had to carry out dangerous missions for the village and obey without question the commands of her superiors, even if it meant dying.

In a manner Konoha used it's ninja as tools to further its own goals and gave little choice in the matter to any individual that showed aptitude.

Then she turned to where Haku stood serene and a series of thoughts came to her.

Sure, he was a slaver and a rather shameless one but that made him honest if nothing else and that was something her village wasn't at times.

Before she realized it, Ino was already walking to the man that had taken her freedom and purity away but in turn given her a different perspective of things.

Upon reaching Haku, Ino woke up with a slight sweat sheen covering her naked body. She turned and saw that the sun light was already peering through the closed curtains and seeing that Haku was still very much asleep got up from the bed.

Ino had taken a quick shower and getting dressed went downstairs to get started with breakfast. But a rasping on the door made her stop and wonder is she should answer it as she didn't had Haku to command her and wanted not to displease him.

The rasping continued and that made Ino take the decision to answer the large door. But to her surprise the moment she slightly opened the door this got swung wide by a large muddy and hungry looking dog that jumped on Ino smearing mud all over her and then mad it's way to the kitchen where it quickly devoured the breakfast she was preparing.

Then it ran upstairs staining everywhere it stepped on and on its rampage dropped a vase with the Yuki clan symbol on it that a pursuing Ino managed to rescue though it still got a crack on its otherwise flawless surface.

Ino turned to look at the dog that ran directly to her master's room whose door she left unclosed making her fear the consequences as Hotaru shrieked in alarm.

Ino burst into the room where the dog was squaring against Haku who had Hotaru standing behind him fearful of the sudden aggression of the dog.

Ino took advantage of the dog ignoring her and quickly used one of her master's steel needles standing by wardrobe and threw it killing the animal on the spot.

Afterwards a long silence followed as a surprised Haku observed the rather strange scenario and Hotaru flopped down to the bed in relief.

It didn't take long for Haku to realize what happened and frowning deeply said "I presume you allowed that dog into the house?"

Ino became frightened at her master's anger and bowing deeply said "I-I am sorry master! I heard rasping on the door and the second I opened it the dog jumped me…I am truly sorry!"

Haku's gaze didn't softened and slowly said "You will be…"

That made Ino look up to see Haku making the hand sign to activate her curse seal and as the star grew on her body she was paralyzed. Haku then approached her while Hotaru observed with pity and placing a hand on Ino had her go unconscious with a genjutsu.

**Later**

Ino woke up bound under a large shower and naked as the day she had come to this world. She scanned the place and noticed that she was still a bit muddy over the dog's assault.

Hearing a soft step she turned and observed Hotaru standing next to her also naked and blushing with several bathing instruments in a bucket.

A chuckle and Ino turned to see Haku standing out of the shower's clad only in his boxers observing with some relish the helpless Ino.

"Now I want that rescue team to come!" though an angry and equally shamed Ino who could cover herself from her master.

"Clean her…" said Haku making Hotaru nod and turning the water on started to slowly scrub the dirt off from Ino.

Seeing Ino's discomfort Hotaru started to caress, kiss and lick her. But Ino was in no mood though her conditioning was slowly eroding her resistance and reluctantly give in.

Once Ino was squeaky clean Hotaru dropped the sponge and under the water started to properly play with Ino by moving a hand between her legs earning a surprised moan.

"Stop Hotaru…please" pleaded Ino squirming under her fellow slave's touching but to no avail.

Haku chuckled at that and said "Do it…"

Hotaru then smashed her lips against Ino's and curling her fingers inside Ino made her reach her climax instantly.

Ino's arched form finally slumped against her bounds while Hotaru stepped out of the shower where Haku intercepted her kissing her and then licking the glistening fluids off her hand.

Ino lost consciousness once more after seeing Hotaru's remorseful look.

**At Night**

Ino opened her eyes groggily and noticed that the place she was into was dimly lit and it soon became aware that it was the house's dungeon.

Ino squirmed and noticed something off about her and upon properly opening her eyes noticed that she was naked but for a set of thick leather panties with a belt integrated to it and a lock in the front.

Moving a bit in it and she noticed that something long and thick was impaling her deeply through her womanhood.

"This is a…ahn!" began to say Ino when the thing impaling her started vibrating furiously inside her sending jolts of unexpected pleasure through her.

She attempted to remove the set from her but it was firmly locked in place and soon arched her back throwing her head back the moment the vibrations became faster and stronger.

The vibrations kept going until she was starting to feel her orgasm approaching but right in the last moment before her release they stopped making her scream in disappointment. And growl annoyed when the thick set forbid her from finishing herself off.

Steps made her turn around to see Haku approaching with what looked like a small remote control and a set of keys.

"Enjoyed my little toy princess?" asked Haku placing the keys in his pocket.

Ino growled and trying to stand up was thrown to the ground once more but instead of pleasure it was pain this time as an electric shock surged through her body from the deepest part.

"S-Stop!" managed to plea Ino through greeted teeth, closed eyes and slight convulsions.

"This is punishment for my broken vase…" casually commented Haku as Ino squirmed in pain at his feet.

Finally Ino couldn't hold on more and blacked out.

**Moments later.**

Ino moaned in pain feeling her abused womanhood even in more pain than before and this allowed her to wake up fully in moments only to realize with terror that she was now straddling a triangular wooden horse that bore painfully in her.

She was naked still and this time had her arms bound before her back and from it a long rope ascended to the ceiling where a pole would help her get up or let her fall down further.

She turned her face away from the dreadful device and noticed Haku standing up from a chair and walking past her holding a black leather whip.

"H-Haku…Master please! Stop this!" pleaded Ino dreading the whip even more that the thing she was straddling at the moment.

Haku didn't seem to hear and pulling the rope slowly lifted Ino from her "mount" giving her a slight respite from the punishing device though her arms hurt as hell with the forced movement.

Then without warning he allowed her to fall on the "horse" making her scream painfully over having her sore womanhood being punished again.

Haku approached her from behind and placing his hands on her hips slowly made Ino grind on the "horse" making her tear up as she clenched her teeth as hard as she could to avoid screaming.

Haku stopped before long and said "That's for the mess the dog you allowed into the house"

He then stepped back and taking hold of his whip struck at Ino's back with a loud crack.

Ino couldn't scream for the pain pushed all air from her lungs and could only start gasping for air while the sting of the strike made her body tremble.

"Don't worry, this is a special whip that won't leave scars on you. But it still hurts as hell" commented Haku striking Ino again who this time did managed to scream loudly.

"W-Why?!" managed to gasp Ino doing her best to remain on the "horse"

"This is for not asking for my approval before opening that door. Do you even get the workings of a Slave-Master relationship?" said Haku striking Ino a third time making the girl start whimpering.

With that Haku stopped and with uncharacteristic care brought her down from the "horse" and unbounded her. He then walked away from the naked Ino who was hugging herself as she stifled her tears.

Haku then threw a white outfit in front of Ino and said "Put it on, from now on that's the kind of clothes you'll be wearing princess"

Once the sting of the whipping became tolerable Ino managed to stand up and get into the outfit which consisted of an extremely small tight fitting white top and an equally short and tight skirt that upon bending over slightly would show her underwear…if she wore any.

"Sakura could ease this pain…" thought Ino aloud as Haku caught her in his arms as she was beginning to drop back down.

Haku then whispered to her ear "Hope you understand your lesson princess. I am your master, I own your whole self. Your lips, your breasts, your rear, your loveliness…They all belong to me along with your will"

Ino was dazed and just nodded weakly.

Haku suddenly felt the urge to take her then and there but a soft knocking from the dungeon's door distracted him and simply made him rest on a chair while he went to see what Hotaru wanted.

Opening the door Hotaru stood there avoiding his gaze and quickly said "A letter has arrived Master"

Haku opened the letter without delay and noticed it was from Naruto and that he was inviting him and his slaves to spend winter and the coming year at his manor.

Haku crooked a smile and closed the door to the dungeon.

**Back in Konoha**

The former slave girls had gathered at the "Stumbling Leaf" for a girls night out and to celebrate their recently acquired freedom.

After making a toast amidst laughter Isaribi nudged Rin on the ribs and asked "So Rin! Have you confessed to Kakashi yet?!"

Rin nearly spurted her drink and stuttered "I-I-I don't know what you are talking about!"

That made the other girls laugh at her and pouting Rin said "What about you girls?!"

The girls grinned confidently and replied in unison "We have!"

Isaribi placed an arm around Rin's shoulder and said "Can't waste any more time after those years in slavery, girl. Better to get it out now that you can!"

Rin became troubled by that and emptying her drink said "Fine! I am confessing tonight if that will make you girls shut up!"

The girls laughed at that and carried on into the night with plans for the future and of the things that they were involved with now.

Once done the girls stumbled back to their respective homes promising to get out soon with one another.

Rin made her way to Kakashi's apartment which both were sharing at the time and likely the future and upon almost kicking the door down yelled at the top of her lungs "I love you Kakashi!"

Kakashi who was reading his smut fell backwards in surprise of the sudden confession and peering over the chair he was in asked "Rin?...Are you drunk?"

"S-So what if I am?! What say you pervert?!" asked a mean looking and very much drunk Rin.

"Rin…I…you are drunk…I can't answer while you are like that" said Kakashi averting his gaze from hers.

"A-And you call yourself a man!" grumbled Rin picking a fleeing Kakashi from behind the chair, lowering his mask and after enjoying his impossibly human good looks she clumsily kissed him for the first time.

Kakashi didn't want to take advantage of Rin while she was drunk but to be kissed by her was like lifting a weight off his shoulder he didn't know he carried.

Kakashi kissed her back gently and slowly guided her to his bed where both kept kissing gently, clumsily and aggressively at moments.

Instinct was quickly taking over but just as Kakashi was ready to take the next step he noticed Rin's soft snoring and sighed both in annoyance for being denied and kindness over having the have Rin get drunk to finally become a couple.

Kakashi undressed Rin to her undergarments and tucked her in bed where he had her rest on his shoulder.

"I love you too Rin…" whispered Kakashi giving her a peck but wondered why Rin started crying in her sleep.

"I am sorry Kakashi…they took it from me…I can't give it to you anymore" mumbled Rin making Kakashi wonder what she meant until it finally dawned on him.

Kakashi trembled in fury for a moment but upon seeing Rin in need of him, he just hugged her close to him and promised to make her the happiest woman on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to thank Tachman, pokemater and mekashi for their contributions to this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

New slaves

Authors note warning lemons

Sauske woke up and went to the dungeon he unlocked and opened Hinata Sasame Temari and Hokuto cell's they were quivering because it was cold in the dungeon and their cells.

Hinata seat the table while Sasame made her maters favorite meal for breakfast oatmeal she gave him his bowl" be careful master its hot" Sauske made his slaves put their bowls down on the floor and eat like dogs " I want you three to eat like dogs".

the trio got on all fours and began eating and woofing like dogs Sauske smiled and laughed how his obedient girls were acting and they yelped in pain every once in a wile of brunt Tung from the hot oatmeal.

After breakfast was done Sasuke decided to tell his slaves "I am going slave shopping "none of girls had rejected the idea but Hokuto and Sasame had a look of fear and discomfort on their faces.

They knew they could be traded or sold Sauske put leash on the trio and cuffs all four went to Sauske's carriage and entered and went to the slave market district.

Hinata Sasame Hokuto were quite and shaking because it was cold their master never provided long sleeved cloths for them all four entered a building and saw a women with a slender body frame and beautiful green eyes she looked to be in her early 30s.

She had ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short with one covering her right eye her light blue dress was torn to ribbons reveling her well toned belly.

Sauske stared at her beauty he dint care of the huge age gap he wanted her he paid the man and he put her in the group she said nothing just keep quite Sauske keep browsing.

He found women with light brown pupil less eyes she had violet hair which is styled in a short spiky fanned-ponytail and was wearing mesh body suit that went above her knee caps with white underwear.

Sasuke noticed her sex appeal and his mouth watered at it and dirty thoughts came to his mined so he paid for her and returned to his manner.

Meanwhile with Haku

Ino now knew not to get on her master's bad side she truly did love him but was somewhat scared of him now her womanhood still hurt she winced in pain as she walked.

Haku came in with a smile and said " we are going slave shopping and don't worry you and Hotaru and Temari are staying" he gave Ino and red jacket she put it on Hotaru was ready they all left the manor and went to the slave market on horses .

they got off and Ino and Hotaru had leashes on their collar they entered a building and stop at a cell he saw two girls both were fair skinned women who was from the village hidden in sand Haku could tell by their body type and skin tone.

One girl had long brown hair in the front framing her face she had brown eyes she was wearing nothing but cloth to cover herself same with the other girl.

she had medium length brown hair dark black eyes and fair skin like her cell mate with the skin Haku smiled he wanted to add they two to his already sand collection.

He paid the man and reached for both girls and asked" what are you names? Both took his hand and he put a leash on both girls and they joined the group Haku gave them both a jacket and said "you two will have new clothing when we get back home.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Sakura was fixing the table while Naruko was cooking and Shion was in the shower a knock at the fount door "can you get the door Sakura?!" Naruto yelled out Sakura answered the door and saw a women with blue hair amber eyes a good body figure but she had a sad look in her eyes.

She asked "is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze live here?" Sakura shook her head yes the blue haired women also had a labret piercing on her lower lip.

the women came in and stated "my name is Konan and I am a retainer for your master I come from his uncle Nagato he's sadly dead he died a week ago" Sakura frowned at the grim news Naruto came in the room looking at the women.

Sakura said" Naruto this women was your uncles retainer she's now yours" Konan hugged Naruto "I know both your parents and uncle I have served them for years and took care of you to" Naruko came in the room and said" master diner is ready" her body got hot again she dint know if it was because of her master or Sakura.

Naruto lead Konan to the table and he noticed she had a slave collar on her neck but it was loosened were she could mold her charka he also notched a curse seal on her neck.

Konan stared at her new master "the cruse seal is a rose and had poison ivy petals on the side and you look just like your father and somewhat like your uncle" she gave a seductive smirk and replied.

They all ate dinner but Konan couldn't resist the heat inside of her she just wanted to jump her new master because he reminded her of her old master/lover Nagato after they were done Naruto went to his bed chamber.

Their laid Konan in the middle of her masters bed "pleas enter me master Naruto it took all my will power not to pounce on you at the dinner table and here is two scrolls catch" she threw the scrolls.

Naruto caught them and read one about Konan's cruse seal and the secret hand seal to activate it he put it down got on top of konan and kissed her with passion she moaned under Naruto's lips "more "she said under his lips.

Naruto went to her neck and then to her exposed stomach and caressed it with his lips konan's back arched off the bed "bound me mater to the bed pleas me and you uncle did it all the time!" Naruto made a shadow clone who did the seal her rose grew over her body and the vines wrapped around Konan's limps.

Naruto unzipped her black reveling vest and pulled it off he stared at her breasts and the size of them she smirked "you uncle loved they lushes babies"

Naruto began playing with them Konan moaned and she had a feeling of bless go up and down her spine.

Naruto then began licking both of her breasts back and forth he went lower to her stomach and creased it again he pulled her paints and unaware off she pulled his clothes off as well.

Intel they both was nude Naruto began humping her she moaned and groaned as his lower man hood was rubbing her stomach he then put one finger in her women hood wile squeezing her left breast with his left hand.

She moaned more as the heat in her body intensified Naruto put two more in and noticed her hymen was broken all ready Konan said " I am clean of studs you uncle always used protection ".

Naruto keep fingering her went deeper as he could go Konan climax was coming she began to stoke her masters man hood it got bigger and thicker as she rubbed and he was reaching his climax as well Konan women hood was also wet.

Konan climaxed on her Masters hand and he climaxed on her stomach Naruto took his hand out and Konan sucked and licked her sex juices while her master her lapped his own climax like a dog.

Naruto put a condom on "can I enter Konan my sweet?" he's asked Konan shook her head yes Naruto entered went slowly and began to pick up speed she began to moan which could be heard threw out the whole manner .

Sakura heard it she thought" why? Why her why Konan and Shion and not me? I am I not attractive enough for Naruto? She wanted tom feel pleasure like them.

Back with Konan and her master Naruto keep going reaching his second climax Konan doing the same they both climaxed Naruto climbed over his fourth love and put the covers over both of them sleeping.

A week later

A person with a black cloak entered the village with a sword strapped on the figures back the figure went to a bar got a drink and over heard some slaves talking about one of the three most powerfulness and wealthiest masters having a new slave.

The finger paid and left and went to said place the finger looked thru a window and saw two blondes pink blue haired women chatting and seating the table the figure got mad.

The figure used a telepath Justu and said" I can free the five of you" the figure then felt a punch to the face.

The figure's hood fell to revile a girl with green eyes and waist length black hair Naruto gave a smirk and said" my my what a hoty we have here to add to my slave harem "

The black haired girl gave a sickening look towards Naruto and Naruto snapped his figure and Konan came out in paper form she came together Konan threw paper of different shape and did hand seal and said " paper shuriken Justu" .

The black haired girl dogged them and got hit by one in the leg the girl began to spin and said "dance performance second step Justu" she began to turn in to a twister and ninja tools shot out of the white twister Naruto and Konan tried their best to doge but they got hit in the limps.

The girl stopped and felt dizzy it was a sideeffct of the Justu Naruto came out of the botch's with his sage form on he used his rasen gan and hit her with it Konan went thru hand seal "capture and drain style capture origami Justu "Konan's arms turned into papers.

And grabbed the girl she began to struggle "ah ah let me go now you bastard and bitch!" as she struggled she felt weaker Konan smirked and said" the more you fight the quicker you charka drains ".

Naruto smirked "what's your name cute?" "It's none of your business!" she spat with disgust in her mouth her vision got blacker as the draining continued she finally passed out.

At Sauske's

Sauske was eating dinner at her table alone with his slaves and new slaves at their posts the girls/two women stomach growled Sauske laughed about it and said" my you ladies are sure hungry" he threw scarps their way and all of them began eating .

Hinata noticed she had food on her plate she ate it qukliy so the other woundt see their was note on the plate saying meet me in my bed chamber later Hinata blushed red knowing what he wanted.

An hour later Hinata went to her maters room she entered "y….yes m…master S…Sauske y…..you w….want t… to…..s sees m….. Me?" she strutted beginning nervousness Hinata went up to her master and waited for a slap to come but instead she got a kiss on the lips.

Hinata unconsciously kissed back her body heated up and it begged for more Sauske went to her neck kissed and licked it he placed Hinata on his bed gently as to not scare her.

He took her cape and top off she did the same Sauske smirked at the size of her breasts they were big as watermelons he began to touch and her breasts a moan Escape pale snow lips he began to rub them she let out more moans.

Sauske kissed her breasts and went to her stomach and kissed and licked it to her navel her back arched at the action and feel of her masters lips on her body it made her womanhood wet.

She striped her masters pants off and he did the same in tell they were in their undwear he began humping her with his lower manhood Hinata was enjoying it "now you are the slut heiress of the great Hyuga clan maybe after I am done I should threw you at their door step butt necked ".

Hinata got red of embarrassment of the idea that her master would do that "Now repeat after me my sweet Hyuga heiress "I am a slut and I love it"

He then took her underwear off reveling her moist and wet women hood he put a finger in Hinata was moaning groaning and panting "…. I ….a…am a…a SL….slut ….an…..and l…love….i….it" she said in-between pants and moans.

He put two more in and went deeper a deeper in her women hood her back arched couple times she climaxed on his hand and he pulled it out Hinata began to lick and suck his fingers.

Hinata with her other hand began to stroke his man hood it got bigger and longer she blushed at her masters size of his manhood he started to climax but held it back.

He forced her mouth open and put it in she began to suck and lick he then climaxed In Hinata's mouth "swallow it!" he yelled and she did as he was told but she gave a disgusted look.

Sauske then put his man hood in Hinata and began picking up speed very fast he dint care if she was a virgin she was his slave his sex toy if he desired Hinata yelled out in pain wile grinding her teeth in pain .

She gave a look of discomfort and yelled "it hurts master Sauske ahhh!" Sauske keep going at it trying to ignore her yells of pain but he whispered "sorry Hinata I got carryed away I let my sex drive/ instincts get the better of me and truthfully this is my fist time as well".

Hinata began to bleed and she was surprised at it being Sauske's first time she thought in her head "I love him he's mine and I won't mind being his sex toy" Sauske took her to the bath room .

He helped her with the bleeding "do you know any medical ninjustu?" he questioned as he loosened her slave collar "a little master Sauske "Hinata answered back.

Hinata could feel her charka flow thru her body again and began healing her hymen tear it stopped bleed she stopped and both got dressed and went back in the dining room were the other were waiting for orders .

Back with Naruto

A door bell was heard Naruto answered it he saw a giants gift box wrapped with wrapping paper and holes in it Naruto signed the papers he UN wrapped it and opened it with a crowbar.

He saw a stunning girl with black hair she was unconscious Naruto picked her up took her to a room and unchained her and left her on a bed she woke up an hour later.

She had sort sorts on and a red crop top to reveling her stomach she looked around Intel she bumped in to Naruto's second newest slave both black haired women fell on their butts.

The black hired and green eyed girl got up dusted herself off and put her hand out the other blacked hair girl took it and the green eyed girl said "my name is Shizuka" the other girl smiled and said in a antisocial tone "my name is Ken " .

Naruto was in his bed chamber laying down he heard a knock on his door "come in he said" both Sakura and Shion came in they handed him a letter and replied in unison "we found this letter from your parents "Sakura kissed his lips with force and passion so did Shion when Sakura was done both girls left.

Naruto read the letter it said: dear Naruto this girl is an early gift for the holidays we will miss you together we found her at an Auction in the destroyed village hidden in the stars we love you mom and dad and her name is Ken Naruto put the letter down and thought if she was ok.

Naruto went down stairs to check on her plus he had to prong both women and put his curse seal on them Naruto saw all his slaves and he said "come to the dungeon pleas".

All the slaves except Shizuka Naruto gave a frown and grabbed her by her long hair and said " I hate showing my darker side " Naruto pulled very hard Shizuka yelled " ahhh stop it hurts!" .

He dragged her to the dungeon floor an chained her up hands over her head "Ken come here pleas "Ken obeyed her masters request Naruto tied above her head as well .

He took their tops off and got a prong and pronged Shizuka she bit her lip as to not to give her master the pleasure to hear her cry of pain "wow your strong willed as Sakura is Shizuka" Naruto stated.

Naruto went thru hand seals and placed his fingers on her neck she moaned in pain and blacked out Naruto did the same to Ken she blacked out as well "Naruko Sakura take them to their bed chambers Sakura come and give me a shoulder and neck rub konan get me tea and rub my feet"

"yes master "said Konan Shion and Naruko said in unison wile Sakura called him by name Naruto went to the living room and seat in a recliner wile Sakura rube his shoulders and neck wile Konan gave him his tea and began rubbing his feet she let out a moan of relief.

In the leaf

Lee and Isaribi were out in the woods on the outskirts Lee and Isaribi were having a picnic in a valley Lee trained in "this is good soup " lee stated to his beautiful little fire Isaribi kissed his lips and said " I love you lee your my taijustu of youth" Lee returned the kiss with passion " lets go home" he replied they both packed up their things.

Lee and his lover returned to their apartment and went to bed.

Authors note: I have a pole up on my profile I would like for you to vote it is if Naruko should have a Yuri scene with sakura before the trade and please read and review I edited this myself did my best .


End file.
